Reunited
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Reunited" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, an old friend from Sofia's past who she thought was long gone returns.


Reunited - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Reunited**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and is set a few months after "The Return of Cedric".

**Chapter One**

In was a late spring morning at Enchancia Castle, and the sun was already shining bright. In Sofia's room in the castle, a 16-year-old Sofia was getting ready for the day.

"Now, where is that uniform?" Sofia thought as she went through her large walk-in closet. "It was just in here yesterday". After looking around for a few moments, Sofia spotted it. "Ah! Here it is!"

Sofia closed the door as she changed. When Sofia emerged, she was wearing an adult Buttercup uniform much like what Mrs. Hanshaw wore. Sofia, along with Lucinda, had recently volunteered to be Buttercup Aids. They would help Mrs. Hanshaw keep track of the latest Buttercups in the troop, and also help with teaching various things to the latest Buttercups.

Sofia left her room and walked down the hall. As Sofia walked down the hall, she was met by a 16-year-old Lucinda who was also wearing a Buttercup Aid uniform.

"I'm really looking forward to this" Sofia smiled.

"So am I" Lucinda smiled back.

Sofia and Lucinda walked out into the castle courtyard where King Roland and Bailywick were talking.

"Good morning, girls" Roland said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good morning, Dad" Sofia and Lucinda both said.

"Well, don't the two of you look nice today" Roland commented.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled. In a few moments, the Buttercup wagon, being driven by Mrs. Hanshaw and carrying the latest troop of Buttercups, pulled up.

"Good morning, ladies" Mrs. Hanshaw said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hanshaw" Sofia and Lucinda said as they climbed aboard the Buttercup wagon.

"Good morning, King Roland" Mrs. Hanshaw said to King Roland.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hanshaw" Roland replied.

"And how are you doing this morning, groundhog?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked Baileywick.

Sofia smiled. Even after a few years, Mrs. Hanshaw's nickname for Baileywick still stuck.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Hanshaw" Baileywick answered.

"Well, everybody" Mrs. Hanshaw said to everybody on the Buttercup wagon. "Time to get going".

With that, the Buttercup wagon left Enchancia Castle. Before long, the wagon arrived at Peppertree Forest. As Sofia and Lucinda hitched the horses to a nearby hitching post, Mrs. Hanshaw and the latest Buttercups gathered at the edge of the forest.

Sofia and Lucinda, after hitching the horses, joined Mrs. Hanshaw and the latest Buttercups. As they started their hike through Peppertree Forest, Sofia noticed something out of the corner of her eye - a gray rabbit staring at them from a distance.

"Funny" Sofia thought. "That rabbit looks a lot like Clover. But it can't be. Clover has been dead the past few years now".

Sofia's attention shifted back to the hike through Peppertree Forest. Throughout the day, Sofia, Lucinda, Mrs. Hanshaw, and the Buttercups hiked through the forest, with the Buttercups learning about nature, and doing on the spot projects. A good time was had by all.

Late afternoon came, and Sofia, Lucinda, Mrs. Hanshaw, and the Buttercups arrived back at the Buttercup wagon. Sofia and Lucinda unhitched the horses from the hitching post, then everybody climbed aboard the wagon.

As they were leaving, Sofia saw out of the corner of her eye the same gray rabbit, again staring at them from a distance. As the wagon moved along, Sofia kept her eyes on the rabbit. It just stood there looking at the wagon as it traveled away from Peppertree Forest.

"It's as if that rabbit wants something" Sofia thought. "But what?"

Since the wagon was on the move, Sofia's attention soon shifted to those aboard the wagon. In a short while, the wagon arrived at Enchancia Castle. Sofia and Lucinda got down from the wagon, and then the wagon started leaving the castle.

"Buttercups Buttercups! We sure had fun!" the Buttercups chanted from the wagon. "Buttercups Buttercups! Goodbye everyone!"

Sofia and Lucinda waved to the wagon as it left.

Night came, and Sofia was getting ready for bed. The gray rabbit stuck in Sofia's head. There was something about that rabbit, but Sofia could not put her finger on it. Sofia then climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter Two**

Morning came, and Sofia slowly woke up. Sofia then got up out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, Sofia returned to her room. Suddently, she heard some light thumping on the floor behind her. Sofia spun around to see ... the same gray rabbit she had seen the day before.

For Sofia, this was the first time she had seen the rabbit close up. The rabbit looked just like Clover, so much so that it could be Clover's twin. Obviously, the rabbit wanted something. So, Sofia decided to talk to the rabbit.

"Hello" Sofia said. "My name is Sofia. What may I do for you?"

The rabbit just stared at Sofia.

"It's okay" Sofia reassured the rabbit. "I can talk to and understand animals, thanks to my amulet".

The rabbit kept staring at Sofia. Then, the rabbit spoke.

"... Promise me you won't freak out, kid" the rabbit said. It was Clover's voice.

"Clover?" Sofia exclaimed. Then, Sofia thought "It can't be. Clover died a few years ago of old age. Oh my God, Sofia! Your going nuts!".

"I was afraid of this" the rabbit said. "It's me, Sofia ... Clover".

"Clover?" Sofia again exclaimed.

Sofia then held out her arms, and Clover jumped into Sofia's hands. Sofia then sat down on the bed, putting Clover on her lap while she scratched his head.

"Oh!" Clover said with delight. "I've missed that!"

Sofia smiled, then asked "How is this possible?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you forever, kid?" Clover responded.

"But, how?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Well ..." Clover started. "We animals who serve Princesses ... we have a special ability. We live, we die, then sooner or later we're reborn to start the whole thing over again".

"Oh, Clover!" Sofia said. "I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, kid" Clover responded. "Although, I can't really call you kid anymore, can I. Look at you! You've grown into a lovely teenager".

"Why, thank you Clover" Sofia smiled. Sofia then looked over at her dressing table. "I brought some cake up with me from breakfast. It's your favorite - carrot cake. Want some?"

"You even have to ask, Sofia?" Clover smiled.

Sofia went over and got Clover a piece of cake, then sat back down on the bed.

"Oh! That's good!" Clover said as he enjoyed the cake. "Your the best, Sofia!".

Sofia smiled.

"By the way, Sofia?" Clover asked. "Have Mia and Robin showed up yet?"

"They're reborn too?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Clover answered. "I'm sure they will be along before too long".

As the morning continued, Sofia and Clover sat on Sofia's bed reliving old memories. Sofia also brought Clover up to date on what had been going on at Enchancia Castle while he had been gone.

"So" Clover started. "Lucinda is now your sister. And look at you two! Official Royal Sorceresses. You've done good, Sofia!"

Sofia smiled. She then noticed activity near her open window. In a few moments, Mia and Robin flew into the room.

"Mia, Robin!" Sofia exclaimed with happiness.

"Sofia!" Mia and Robin both said as they flew over to Sofia.

"It's so good to see the two of you again" Sofia said.

**Chapter Three**

In Enchancia Castle, it was time for lunch. As the royal family sat down at the dinner table, a 16-year-old Lucinda noticed that Sofia looked especially happy.

During lunch, the family had a pleasant time eating together and talking among themselves. As lunch was ending, Sofia motioned Lucinda to follow her into the hallway. The two walked down the hall until they were alone.

"What's going on, Sofia?" Lucinda asked.

"Something absolutely wonderful has happened" Sofia answered with a smile.

Sofia then told Lucinda about the return of Clover, Mia and Robin. Lucinda smiled as she hugged Sofia. Sofia and Lucinda then went up to Sofia's room.

"Oh, guys" Sofia called out. "Come on out. It's okay - it's just Lucinda".

Clover, Mia and Robin emerged from hiding as Lucinda smiled.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while" Lucinda said. "Sofia told me about how you guys are reborn. It's so wonderful to have you back".

"Nice to be back, Lucinda" Clover responded.

Lucinda smiled. She had seen them before during her and Sofia's childhood, but thanks to Lucinda's amulet, this was the first time she was able to talk to them.

Sofia, Lucinda, Clover, Mia and Robin spent the afternoon talking to each other and having a good time.

"There's somebody else who is going to be very happy to know your back" Sofia said.

"Who?" Clover asked.

"Crackle" Sofia answered.

"Crackle?" Clover exclaimed with a smile. "She's still alive?"

"Oh, yes" Sofia replied. "She's a dragon, and dragons have long life spans."

"And we're in luck" Lucinda said. "Vivian is comming over for dinner tonight, and she's bringing Crackle with her".

Sofia smiled, then turned to Clover. "Just to let you know" Sofia said to Clover, "Vivian can talk to and understand animals too. Lucinda and I discovered a spell that allowed us to enchant a pendant with that ability. And we gave that pendant to Vivian as a gift. Her and Crackle have been talking to each other ever since".

Soon, it was late afternoon, and Vivian arrived at Enchancia Castle with Crackle. Sofia and Lucinda met Vivian and Crackle in the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, Sofia, Lucinda" a teenage Vivian said as she stepped off her carriage.

"Good afternoon!" Crackle said as she flew off the carriage toward Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda greeted Vivian with a hug, then kneeled down and hugged Crackle.

"Have some fun flying around the castle" Vivian smiled at Crackle.

"Okay, Vivian" Crackle replied.

Vivian smiled at Crackle, then went inside the castle looking for James. At that point, Sofia and Lucinda smiled. Vivian and James had become a couple, and it was obvious that the two of them would get married some day.

As Vivian disappeared into the castle, Sofia motioned Crackle to come over.

"What, Sofia?" Crackle asked.

"Lucinda and I have a surprise for you" Sofia answered.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Crackle said with excitement. "What is it?"

"Something wonderful" Lucinda smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda then took Crackle up to Sofia's room. As Sofia, Lucinda, and Crackle entered Sofia's room, Sofia turned to Crackle.

"Close your eyes, Crackle" Sofia instructed.

"Alright" Crackle said, closing her eyes.

Sofia then motioned Clover to come over.

"You can open your eyes now, Crackle" Sofia said.

Crackle opened her eyes, and standing before her was ... Clover.

"Clover?" Crackle asked in amazement. "My ... Clover?"

"Yes" Sofia smiled.

"Well" Clover said with a smile. "Ya gonna get over here and give me a hug, or what?"

Crackle raced over and huged Clover.

"I can't believe this!" Crackle said to Clover. "How?"

"Clover will explain everything" Sofia said to Crackle with a smile. "We'll leave the two of you to get reacquainted".

As Sofia and Lucinda left, they both turned around to look at Clover and Crackle happily catching up with each other. Sofia and Lucinda smiled at the happy scene, then left for dinner.

**Chapter Four**

Years passed. Sofia grew up, became an adult, married, and had a daughter of her own.

A Sofia in her thirties walked into her daughter's room.

"There you are, my precious Maria" Sofia said as she hugged her 8-year-old daughter. "I have something for you".

"What, Mom?" Maria asked.

"I have a pendant for you" Sofia answered. Sofia then handed a velvet bag to Maria. "Go ahead - open it, sweetheart".

Maria opened the bag, took out the pendant, and put it around her neck. As soon as Maria put the pendant around her neck, it glowed for a few seconds, then stopped.

"Is this what I think it is?" Maria asked.

Sofia smiled at Maria. Maria was very bright for her age, as bright as Sofia was at that age.

"Yes, it is" Sofia answered. "I thought it was time to enchant a pendent with the ability to allow you to speak to animals. Today's the perfect day to give it to you. Some special friends are arriving today".

Maria and Sofia looked at the opened window. Suddently, two birds flew into the room.

"Mia, Robin" Sofia greeted. "Welcome back. And where's Clover?"

"Right behind you, Sofia" Clover replied with a smile.

Sofia scooped Clover up in her arms. "It's good to have you back, old friend" Sofia smiled.

Sofia then put Clover down on Maria's bed, as Mia and Robin came down beside Clover.

"Clover, Mia, Robin" Sofia started. "This is Maria, my daughter. Maria's pendant allows her to talk to animals. Maria, this is Clover, Mia and Robin."

"Nice to meet you" Maria smiled.

"Nice to meet you, kid" Clover greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Maria" Mia and Robin greeted.

"I'm going to leave the four of you to get acquainted" Sofia said as she got up to leave. "I'll be back in a while with a treat for all of you".

As Sofia left the room, Maria, Clover, Mia and Robin were getting to know each other, talking up a storm. Sofia smiled. Sofia had such wonderful memories of the fun she had with Clover, Mia and Robin. And now Maria would get similar wonderful memories. This was truly a gift that kept on giving.


End file.
